Sworn
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: When Erin meets William, the son of King Derek, who is sworn to protect her, she is surprised by what she finds. Meanwhile, her country is being ravaged by war. But Will is there, and he said he would protect her,so everything will be okay... right? RandR
1. Chapter 1

Odette wandered through the halls of the castle, trying to find Derek in the labyrinth of halls and stairs. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. She bit her lip through a smile. She couldn't really blame him from hiding from everyone in the entire kingdom. After the Festival Days, the kingdom was very hard to put back together. Getting everything back in working order was quite a challenge. She remembered the year before, the first time they had the Festival Days. It had been… interrupted when Zelda suddenly came into the picture. She remembered the way the red fireball flew at her, coming closer and closer…

She pushed the thought away. When Derek had burned the notes, Rothbart's notes, she had somehow been able to come back. It was pure bliss after that. Even now, a full year later, things were much better than before. Derek still remained protective of her, for fear of losing her again, and things had been quiet. It reminded her of when she was finally able to marry Derek, after he had defeated Rothbart. Things had been so wonderful. They were newlyweds, blissful and careless in every way, spending time with each other, thinking of little else.

But then, though she tried to suppress the memory, she remembered how they drifted apart. After a not-so-helpful-hint from the ever uptight Rogers, Derek began to take more action in governing the kingdom. Gradually, though unintentionally, he became more and more preoccupied with it and Odette fell more or less by the wayside. She knew he would never ignore her feelings purposefully, but she felt so alone in those days. She remembered how Derek would be so stressed all the time, how he wouldn't come to bed until the wee hours of the morning, how he worried constantly about doing something wrong. And then, on their first anniversary, he had felt so guilty for forgetting about it completely. And then Clavius showed up and turned everything upside down. Although she wished it would have happened differently, Odette was a little glad Derek was back to paying more attention to her. She didn't feel abandoned as she had been.

About a month later, they held the very first Festival Days celebration. And then, more trouble. She learned Derek had been keeping Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts without even telling her. She remembered feeling hurt and betrayed. She wondered if Derek had known about that. She was angry that he had put himself and her in danger, but she was hurt because he ignored her feelings about them, even after all they had been through. She regretted being right. Zelda kidnapped her, the ransom being the torn piece of the notes Derek had regretfully kept. But Zelda tricked him. Instead of going through with the deal, she held Odette at her hideout and when Derek came to rescue her, Zelda sent a destroying fireball after her.

But that story also had a happy ending. Derek, in complete misery, had burned the notes, and by the grace of God, she was able to come back and live happily with Derek.

Which brought her back to the present.

She still had not found Derek, and was headed toward the private study. It was like a miniature version of the library. It had been filled with many books, but only Derek and Odette and anyone invited were allowed inside. Derek often used this room as a place of retreat when things were stressful. It was always so quiet and peaceful without all the servants and fellow royals bustling about.

After another minute of walking, she reached the heavy oak door and knocked gently three times. She could hear his groan from the other side just before he said 'come in.' She slowly opened the door, and as quietly as possible walked in. She could see him, sitting in an arm chair, facing the fireplace that was at the back of the room. She noted the heavy novel he had laid facedown on the arm of the chair.

When she approached, she did not immediately go around the front to meet him face to face. Instead, she put her hands softly on his tense shoulders and began to rub them. He soon relaxed, taking comfort in Odette, the one person that was considerate enough not to harass him while he was trying to relax. She was trying to help him, and for that, he was thankful to her. He put his hand on top her hers, holding them there for a moment before she slid them out and walked around to the front of the chair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, concern deep in her eyes.

He smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Much better. Thank you."

"Derek, are you sure you're alright?" she asked again, not satisfied that he was feeling at all better. She knew he liked to put up a strong front for her, acting as if he was not exhausted or in pain. She sometimes wished he would spare her the boyish heroics.

He did not speak straight away. In answer to her question, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, knocking the book to the floor with a distant thud.

"Oh!" Odette yelped in surprise. He was very strong and was not quite being careful enough. He had surprised her and pulled her down to fast. He gazed at her apologetically.

"Sorry," he said quickly. To his relief, she smiled back at him, the expression lighting up her eyes.

"It's alright," she replied. "But the book was knocked to the floor," she informed him.

"Forget about it," Derek whispered alluringly, leaning in for a kiss, which he returned with a fire that consumed the both of them. He found it a little ironic. All this time, he had been hiding from what he had been considering to be the world, when here she was. Odette was his world, and he felt regretful for shutting her out. As if in compensation for the time lost, he pulled her closer, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. When the kiss broke, they stared into each other's eyes, completely lost in one another. Odette was the first to move after a moment. She gently laid her head on Derek's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Derek could see her with his peripheral vision. He wondered what such an angel was doing here on Earth, with him, no less. There were times when he was absolutely sure he didn't deserve someone so wonderful, so kind, so patient. But there she stayed, with him, unmoving. She soon opened her eyes again and faced him.

"Derek, you've been working nonstop since the festival ended. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Odette," he answered assuredly, "I'm fine, even better than that now that you're here. It's just hard, putting the kingdom back together after it ends. It's difficult, getting things back in order."

"I know," she answered as she kissed his cheek. "But you love doing it."

"Yes," he admitted. "I like giving everybody a few days off, even if there's twice the work when it's over."

"What still needs to be done?" she asked, hoping she could help him.

"Nothing, really."

"Or nothing you would let me worry about," she deduced, knowing that he would not want her to take on any extra responsibility, although she was certainly capable enough.

He smiled back. "No, I'm being honest. There's really nothing left, I'm just exhausted. And what about you? What have you been up to?"

"Worrying about you, mostly," she replied, truth ringing in her voice.

"I'm sorry," he apologized guiltily, wishing he hadn't made her worry any more than she had to.

"I know, it's okay. I just wish you wouldn't worry so much, Derek. You overwork yourself."

"I know. I just hate to let things go undone."

They were both silent for the moment, letting his answer hang in the air. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just meaningful. Odette was so proud of him. She loved him so much, and sometimes it seemed as if he was either working way too hard or punishing himself. She just wanted to see him happy. He hugged her closer, drawing comfort from her presence. He could not remember the last time he had been so tired. Or maybe he could…

Fighting Rothbart had been the single hardest thing he had ever done. He remembered being slammed to the ground by the huge bat. He recalled being thrown to the ground from a great height, only to be caught at the last second and thrown violently into a tree. And then he fell. He remembered not wanting to get up. He remembered thinking it was over and letting his head hit the ground. _Hold on, Odette, I'm coming, _he had thought, doubtless they would both die. And then there was something small swatting his face. A little frog. He remembered being confused when it beckoned to his bow. When he realized where he was and what was going on, he forgot he had no arrows as he turned around to shoot at Rothbart. And then, he could hear Bromley, his voice trembling, just before he loosed the arrow. And in that last little game of 'Catch and Fire,' Derek was able to win.

He remembered rushing to Odette, feeling so guilty, feeling so lost as he begged for her forgiveness. Even in a near death state, she was beautiful. He remembered that most of all. And then, as if God himself had taken pity on the poor little fool, Odette woke up. She called his name. She smiled at him. In that moment, all the pain had gone away. He had been sore for a day or so after the battle, but he didn't care. Odette was with him, and that was all he really noticed.

He was brought back to the present when Odette stirred. Knowing she wanted to get up, Derek himself stood up with her in his arms. She kissed him on the cheek. It was light, but he knew something was on her mind, or else she probably would not have moved. His thoughts were confirmed when she broke the silence for the first time in quite a while.

"Derek, I have something to tell you," she announced, a joyous undertone in her voice. He put her down so he could meet her eyes better. He nodded at her, silently telling her she had his full attention.

"Derek, I'm going to have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

_**19 Years Later**_

Derek stood in the great hall of the castle at Swan Lake. At first, he had only been passing through, but the look on a winded messenger's face stopped him. The young man bowed deeply, showing respect, and stood back up, his face red from the obvious rush he had been in.

"A message" – pant – "from King Corin."

Derek immediately accepted the letter and thanked the emissary. He was good friends with the King of Lincolnshire. About 19 years ago, Corin's father died, leaving him to take his place on the throne. Two years later, his first and only child, a daughter named Erin was born. For awhile now, the country had been threatened by a madman who, through preaching against Corin, acquired many followers, large enough for an army. The entire kingdom had been teetering on the edge of a bloody civil war for some time.

Derek slowly opened the letter, hoping nothing bad had befallen his friend.

_My dearest friends Derek and Odette,_

_As you know, the stability of Lincolnshire has been balancing on the blade of a sword for a few years. But it has finally happened. A few days ago, a fort not far from my castle was sacked, with very few survivors. The soldiers there, though they fought bravely by all accounts, were simply overwhelmed by the enemy forces. _

_I do not fear death, but I do fear for my daughter, Erin. She is brave, but trust me when I say she is not strong enough to stand against such power. Should this kingdom be destroyed, I at least want her to live. This is why I ask – beg, plead, what have you, for you to take her into your castle at Swan Lake. It will be a secret arrangement, and I will personally see to it you have everything you require if something were to go wrong. I pray you say yes as I pray this war will end soon. _

_Yours,_

_King Corin of Lincolnshire_

Derek reread the note. He picked it up and put it down over and over, trying to make sense of it. He knew there was a threat in Lincolnshire, but he had no idea that it was at such a critical lever. For Corin to send his daughter away, it had to be pretty grim. He quickly took the note to Odette, who read it once, and looked up at him, her decision made.

"Derek, we have to say yes. Think of all he and his father have done for you, for us. We owe it to him."

Derek smiled, glad she had given her blessing. "I was hoping you would say that. I should warn you, there is a certain amount of danger in taking her."

Odette merely grinned at him. "You mean you haven't gotten used to danger?"

"That's ten out of ten!" Prince William called proudly to his friend, Logan, who had been patiently playing 'Catch and Fire' all morning. William was grinning from ear to ear, the bright smile illuminating his sun tanned face. Logan merely maintained his proud, scholarly look as he watched his friend bask in his small victory. Although both boys were the same age, Logan was viewed as 'the smart one.' That wasn't to say William was unintelligent, for he had his mother's, Odette's, wit, and when he needed to, he put it to good use.

William was every bit the son of Derek. Although his name came from his maternal grandfather, there was no denying he was Derek's son. He had his father's good looks and about three times the strength. He was clever when the situation called for it, but strong always.

He good naturedly walked over and clapped Logan on the shoulder, making him cough a little.

"How about another round?" he asked mischievously.

"No, thank you," Logan replied indignantly. "I've had quite enough of putting my life on the line for your entertainment for one day." At that, his serious face broke into a grin of its own, joining William. The two had been the best of friends since boyhood, and they were inseparable even as William neared his twentieth birthday.

Their friendly jesting ended as Lord Rogers, Derek's counselor, came outside, beckoning toward William. "Your father would like to speak to you, alone," he added as Logan moved to follow. William stopped and told Rogers he would meet with Derek shortly. When the old man was finally gone, William looked toward Logan, who was thinking the same thing as he was; Why did Derek only want William? Usually, Logan accompanied William everywhere, acting as his advisor, and Derek knew this.

"Must be pretty important," William said.

"Yeah, you'd better move. I don't think he meant he wanted to see you in an hour after you try to figure out what he wanted in the first place."

William rolled his eyes at his friend's roundabout reasoning, but agreed and went in search of his father.

When he found him, Derek did not look angry. He looked… concerned. William wasn't really sure why. Things, as far as he was concerned, had been quite, dull even. Every waking minute he seemed to be trying to find some new way to test his strength. He couldn't imagine what could be wrong. _But whatever it is, _he thought, _it must be bad. _

"William," Derek began. His son held his breath. Derek rarely called William by his full name unless it was very serious. Everyone he had ever known had called him 'Will.' "I want you to read this," Derek went on, handing Will the letter from King Corin. Will recognized it immediately, knowing his father was good friends with Corin. He read the letter and looked back at his father, who hadn't said anything else.

"That's awful," Will said, trying to break the silence and see where his father was going with this. All he could get out of the message was that Lincolnshire was about to be at war and a princess might be coming to stay with them until it was over.

"Erin is coming. She will need to be taken care of while she's here. Will, you're going to look after her."

Will swallowed. His father had never trusted him with such a serious charge before. Truly, he didn't mind looking after the girl, that wouldn't be a problem at all. However, why didn't his father just put her in the care of one of the senior guardsmen, or better yet, a well trained knight? Derek answered, as if reading his thoughts.

"Will, I wouldn't trust anyone other than you to take care of her."

"Why? Because I know if I screw up you and mom will kill me?"

Derek smiled at his son. "Well, that and the fact I know you won't screw up. Either way, she should come in about two days. Get ready. This might become dangerous."

Will awoke the morning of Erin's arrival strangely excited and a little nervous. Then again, who could blame him? For the duration of a war, which could last a few years if went unchecked, he would be with a strange girl whom he knew nothing about. But then he had an idea. He might not know who Princess Erin was, but Logan, who knew just about every royal and noble within the tri-kingdom area, probably would.

Later, that afternoon, in fact, they waited at the doors of a small reception room, used when big entrances weren't necessary, or, in this case, practical. Will leaned casually in the doorway. Logan stood straight opposite of him. Both of them looked toward the gate, where Erin and Corin were due to arrive any moment now.

"Lo, what do you know about her, Princess Erin?" William could not remember ever meeting the girl, not even once, although both their fathers were good friends. Then again, as his mother reminded him constantly, he had inherited his father's gift for being a little unobservant. Maybe he had just forgotten about her.

Logan smiled, amused by Will's ignorance and confusion once again. "She is the daughter of Corin, obviously. She is his only child, seeing as how her mother died shortly after she was born."

"From what?"

"She took sick, that's all anyone has ever heard, including Erin herself. Anyway, she generally lies low, which is probably why you've never met her. She's shy, but I heard she can be a fireball when you get to know her. She's headstrong as well. I've also been told that she's very beautiful, even if she is… vertically challenged."

"Vertically challenged?" William asked, having never heard the word 'short' expressed in such a way before.

"As in, she's short," Logan elaborated unnecessarily. "Not inhumanly short, she's just… not tall."

"Well, duh! How short, anyway?"

"The top of her head would be probably at your mother's shoulder."

Will whistled. Odette wasn't short, but Will was still a good deal taller. He could only imagine what Erin looked like.

"Like I said," Logan went on, "stunning face, you just have to bend down to see it."

Will punched him in the arm as a carriage rolled up to the gate. Soon, it was on castle grounds, and before he knew it, Will was watching possibly the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen step carefully, gracefully down from the carriage. She looked… unhappy, to say the least. But when she saw Will, their eyes caught and held for a moment until Will, feeling uncomfortable, dropped his eyes. Odette and Derek joined them in welcoming their guests, relieving Will, if only a little bit.

Corin was every inch a king. With his dark grey hair and bright green eyes, he seemed to be able to command the attention of anyone within the vicinity. Erin's eyes, combined with her pitch black hair, had the same effect, although they were a light brown, obviously inherited from her mother. They smiled at Derek and Odette, though it was blatantly clear Erin was trying only to be polite. She was not happy at all about the arrangement. Will would have found this a little funny, had he not been the one who was going to be looking after her. He hoped, for some reason, she liked him. Derek's voice was the first to be heard as everyone was just about to start greeting each other.

"Welcome to Chamburg."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, King Corin agreed to stay, as it was a long trip home and he probably would not make it back until well after nightfall, which Derek insisted was far too dangerous with the situation at hand. Erin remained quiet as ever, but every now and again cast her father annoyed glances, which he would not answer, not wanting to stir her anger any more than he already had. But Will noticed something else in the eyes she was giving her father. Longing? He thought about it. _She doesn't want to be away from her father. She wants to be with him through the trouble and she wants to help. Logan was right – but, then again, what else is new? She's pretty brave._

The next morning, Will passed by Erin's room, and to his surprise, he heard voices. It was Corin and Erin, not arguing, but discussing something that sounded important. Will couldn't help but listen in, although he knew it wasn't really his business.

"Erin, can you be really brave for me?" Corin asked, sounding like he was almost pleading.

"I'd feel more brave if you'd let me stay with you," Erin muttered back.

"Erin, we've been through this. I can't let you stay. I don't want to lose you. You're still young. Don't force yourself to grow up so soon."

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I can handle myself."

"I know, but sometimes there are situations that ask us to swallow our pride and do as we are told," Corin answered in a tone the left no room for Erin to argue. At that, knowing there probably wasn't much left of their conversation, as Corin was due to leave very soon, Will left to find Logan, who was probably out courting the gardener's daughter. Having thought of that probability, Will changed course and went to find his father.

It was easy to see Derek was apprehensive about Corin's leaving. With Lincolnshire at war, anything could happen to his friend. However, he was glad Erin would be staying. At least no harm would come to her, he knew, so long as Will was around. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, if only because of his desire to please Derek.

Corin left without any kind of ceremony or formality. He simply said goodbye and left as quickly as he could, wanting to get back home and try to end the senseless war. Erin seemed detached. She didn't stay with Odette, Derek, and William for long, which was understandable. She was worried and hurt. Worried because her father was going to face the enemy alone, hurt because he had pushed her away in order to do so. She quickly disappeared, retreating to her own world in a place that was so far from her home.

After about an hour or so of wisely giving Erin her time alone, Will decided he needed to find her. He started by checking her room. Nothing. Then he went onto her balcony, thinking she would probably be outside to get some air. He was right. Not far away, he could see a figure throwing something into the lake. It had to be her. He made his way out the back entrance, not following the footprints she had made on her way to the lakeshore, trying to avoid blatantly walking up to her. She was definitely not the kind of girl that would allow herself to be protected by another.

Will made an arc around her trail and met her on the shore, just close enough to speak to her. He watched as she expertly skipped a smooth white stone across the clear water. He had done this many times as well, but he could never make the rock jump as skillfully as she could. He picked up a rock and chucked it into the water, making a plopping sound as it immediately sank when it touched the water's surface.

She looked at him, not contemptuously, but not completely welcoming either. It was obvious she was still frustrated. Will decided to be the first to break the silence. "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

"Well, according to my father, I'm not old enough to decide for myself, so do what you want," she answered sarcastically. He smiled. She was feisty, and before he could stop himself, he found himself admiring that trait in her. He picked up another rock and threw it into the lake. In response, Erin smiled at him, and threw hers harder, making it go further. Will did the same. And so it went, back and forth until Erin threw her stone with all her might. Will repeated the action, making his rock go twice as far. She grimaced a little, though not at Will.

"Short girl's plight," she muttered.

"Not that short," Will contested, finding himself disliking the way she criticized herself.

"As compared to what? A four-year-old?" she facetiously replied, giggling a little at herself.

Will laughed along with her. "Feisty and a sense of humor, too. No wonder your father is so worried about losing you." He looked toward her, and upon seeing her frown, he immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. That wasn't really a tasteful joke, was it?"

"No," she agreed. "But I'm not mad at you. And I guess I'm not really mad at my father. I guess I wish he wouldn't treat me like a piece of glass, you know? He acts like anything, and I mean _anything,_ could hurt me. I suppose – no, that's wrong, I _know_ I'm not as strong as he is, and I'm not as strong as you or anyone else. But I do wish he wouldn't act like my life is in danger at every turn."

"I understand what you mean, even if I don't live with the same problem," he sympathized.

"Yeah, I guess you don't," she said quietly. "But I guess you've got your own problems, right?"

"Not really, I mean, there's the dumb teenager stuff, but to be honest, I think everything's okay for me." He frowned a little, feeling bad because his life seemed so put together and hers was on the verge of falling apart. Seeing this, Erin was quick to comfort him.

"If your life is good," she said, "I don't think you should punish yourself. It's just a matter of circumstances, I guess."

"Thanks," he replied, admiring her maturity and the way she seemed so level headed. He knew if he was in her position, he would've been much more forward with his arguments. However, she remained calm and patient, angry as she was.

She sighed in exasperation. "I wish my father would listen to me. Have you ever had that problem?"

"Yeah, a few times. When I was younger, I would ask him if I could go on long journeys and missions and such with him, and he'd always say I was too young. It was funny, he could never say I wasn't big enough, because I'm taller than he is now, and back then, I was at eye level."

"Yeah, at least you don't have to be looked down on when you're trying to talk to him."

Again, Will was sympathetic to her feelings, though he was glad he and his father did not have the same relationship, literal or figurative. He and his father spoke to each other as equals, though Derek did assert his authority where needed to keep Will's sometimes fiery attitude in check. "Must be hard."

"It's not that I can't talk to my dad," she clarified, feeling like she had been making her father into a bad guy, a villain, though he clearly was not, as evidenced by the huge favor he was willing to ask of Derek. "I just feel so belittled when I'm trying to argue my point. I don't always think he's listening. I mean, look at me. Would you honestly take me seriously?"

"No," he admitted, biting his bottom lip through a grin.

"I know why. It's because when I'm arguing with somebody, I feel like a little yappy lapdog barking at the big bad wolf. I always get made fun of because I'm short!"

Will couldn't contain his laughter any longer than a second after the words came from her mouth. True, her plight was a difficult one, but her analogy was quite comedic. Even Erin herself was chuckling a bit, surprised she was letting Will in on her feelings. Before she arrived, she had never met him. All she knew was their fathers were best friends and Will was going to be looking after her. At first, she was indignant, feeling like a bodyguard would be overkill, seeing as she was going to be in an entirely different country anyway. But then again, he wasn't the type to lord his strength over her, she could tell. As if he was reading her thoughts and wanted to confirm them, Will quickly got over his snickering and spoke.

"I'll make you a deal, if you'll let me be your friend and look out for you, I won't make fun of your being 'vertically challenged,' as Logan puts it."

She smiled. "Vertically challenged, eh? I've got to say, I do like that a lot better than just plain 'short.' Okay," she said, holding her hand out for Will, "we have a deal."

They shook hands in earnest a second before bursting into laughter. It was almost a surprise, the way they had hit it off after knowing each other – and actually speaking to each other – for only a day.

"You're easy to talk to. I wasn't ready for that," Erin commended him. "I thought you were just going to be some pig-headed jerk who would rub your strength in my face."

"Wow, you mean you knew guys like that?" Will asked, disgusted by the disrespect some people showed toward others, although his father had – though not intentionally – nearly lost his mother in the same way.

"You have no idea. I think I have a sign around my neck that says I'm attracted to things like that."

Will laughed again. She was quite funny. "No, I'm not a chauvinist. I'm chivalrous, but that's it, I promise. You know, I thought you were going to be some stuck up snobby girl who liked to gossip all day. But you're not; I can see that, now that I know you a little better. You're actually pretty funny."

_That sentence still would have been true if I had taken off the 'funny,' _he added to himself silently.

They continued talking for a while, getting to know each other. Before they realized it, the sun was going down. They had only just run out of things to say when they finally noticed the time elapsed. Will smiled. "I can't believe I let you stay out so late. It's not really safe out here at night."

She gave him a mock glare, knowing he was only joking. "Hey, the sun isn't even down yet. And I thought we had a deal."

His smile widened. "I only agreed not to make fun of your… altitude problem. I didn't say I wasn't going to look after you. In fact, it was your part of the agreement that entitles me to do so."

"Touché," she replied, impressed with his on-the-spot reasoning. "Alright, Mister Hero Boy, let's go before the big bad monsters get us."

Will grinned and made a motion signaling her to walk ahead. Giving him a mock curtsy with a comedic look on her face, she did so. From out of nowhere, Will felt like he was being watched. The prickling sensation from behind made the hair on his neck stand up. He stopped and turned toward the woods to investigate, but, of course, he saw nothing. He could hear Erin genially calling back to him from up ahead. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'll be there in a second," he answered trying to keep his voice light. He looked again. Still nothing. Just before he began to jog up to her, he could have sworn he heard an ominous voice whispering in the trees.

"_Big bad monsters indeed, little princess…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Things went by smoothly for the first few days Erin was in Chamburg. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but Will was still having difficulty shaking the feeling of being constantly stalked by someone he couldn't see or hear. He tried to ignore it, telling himself he was just being paranoid. It was his first time guarding someone, after all. He was sure people in the same situation as he imagined the same things. Still, he just couldn't get away from the idea that someone was consistently watching him and Erin.

Despite the situation, he and Erin really seemed to hit it off. They quickly became the best of friends. However, Will hoped, though it may have been a little naïve, there was something more. He was falling for Erin, fast and hard. He tried to hush the feelings, feeling like he was allowing himself to love her too soon. He didn't even know if she loved him back. But just when he would convince himself to stay away, she would say something that would beckon him closer.

But at the same time he was being drawn closer to Erin, something – or someone, more accurately – was trying to drive Will away. He and Erin spent much of their time at the lake, which felt somewhat special, as it was where their friendship began. While there, just as he had the day they really started talking, Will constantly felt as if someone was watching him. Just as the time before, he thought he heard someone whispering. This time, it was directed at him, and it was much more menacing.

"_Get away from her."_

"_She's not worth it."_

"_Let her die."_

"_Stay out of my way."_

Every time he heard the voice, he would turn to find it, but there would only be the trees, leaves rustling in the wind, and birds chattering at one another. As much as he dreaded going to that spot, he would, simply because Erin liked it so much. He tried not to ruin the place for her, but with so many ominous feelings rushing around him, it was hard. She never seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, but that was only at first. As time went on, he could see in her face that she could hear the voice too, but she would never admit it.

Soon, the threatening words became more frequent and closer to home. He even received a written message, envelope and all, only missing a signature. By whom it was sent, he did not know. There was never any explanation, only one line that repeated the same threatening phrases. Before anyone could see it, he quickly threw it into a nearby fireplace and watched it go up into smoke. Watching the flames consume the paper did not pacify him in the least, but he was glad no one would be able to read the note.

He knew he would need help in unmasking whoever was sending him the awful messages, so he decided to ask Erin herself. One afternoon, it was raining hard, making any outdoor activity impossible. He used the time to ask her what was going on as best he could without explaining the notes.

"So, Erin, who's after your kingdom, anyway? I mean, no one ever told me who the enemy is."

Erin looked at him for a moment, deliberating whether or not she should answer. Finally, she reached a decision and spoke. "Alright, I'll tell you, but I don't know if I should. I'm not really supposed to, but you, at least, have the right to know who you're protecting me from." She took him by the hand and silently led him down the hall and eventually into her room. He felt a little awkward as she sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to her, indicating where he should sit. It was hardly proper of her to let him in her room when they weren't married, or even betrothed, for that matter, but she didn't seem to mind – not that she seemed to be thinking of it at all. Either way, Will had to admit he was more worried about her safety rather than her honor, and he complied.

"Okay," she began, taking a deep breath in preparation. "Like I said before, I'm not really sure I should tell this to you, so don't repeat it, not a word." She looked up at him to make sure he understood.

He did. "Not a word, not a soul," he promised, his hand over his heart.

"Okay then. It started out few years ago, before I was even born, when my father discovered a sorcerer who was plotting against him, planning to overthrow the kingdom. The sorcerer and my father had once been friends, but they had a falling out when my father found out the magician was plotting against him."

"What was his name?" Will asked, needing a name so he wouldn't get mixed up with the information.

She was reluctant to answer, but she soon did. "Alaric. Anyway, Alaric had spent many years plotting against my father, planning to take over the kingdom. My father, as you can imagine was very angry, and he ordered the man to be executed, but Alaric escaped. Needless to say, he wants revenge on my father for the attempt on his life. So, he gained a few followers, most of them rogues and criminals, and he created a ruthless army of men who are willing to do anything to destroy my father."

"And you," Will finished, adding the point she was trying to get around. She merely nodded in answer. They continued talking for an hour or so, not realizing the sun had set. They were jolted out of their conversation when there was a light knock at the door. Will guessed it was his mother or a maid, either way, he had a little room to play with Erin.

"Just a minute," she called to the door. "That's your cue to leave," she said, this time to Will, who had not moved. Erin was only just remembering how improper and suspicious it was to have him in her room. He seemed light hearted about it as he looked toward her window. Good. It wasn't a far drop to another rooftop, where he could then sneak into another window and act as if nothing happened.

"Too bad," he said. He let her sudden franticness sink in as she looked about the room for an exit, her eyes finally resting on the window.

"You don't really expect me to jump from the window, do you?" he asked, feigned shock and fear in his voice. In her frazzled state, obviously because she didn't want to get caught with a boy in her room, Erin stared at the window and back at Will, who was fighting a smile. She didn't answer.

"Would it be childish of me to hide under the bed?" he asked, grinning. Seeing he was only kidding about the window – though how exactly he was going to exit through it, she did not know – she punched him on the arm.

"Go," she commanded. He grinned as he walked backward onto the balcony, stepped onto the rail and jumped, hardly looking down as he did so. She wondered how he did it for a second, but another rap at the door distracted her. She dashed over and opened it, relieved to see that it was only Odette.

"I was coming to tell you that dinner is ready," she explained, smiling, though she knew something was up. Seeing the look on Erin's face, which was still nervous, her thoughts were confirmed. "He was in here, wasn't he?" she asked. Erin blushed bright red just as she was about to ask what Odette was talking about. Of course, it was a dead giveaway, but Odette didn't really seem to be too concerned. In fact, nothing more was said about it that night until Odette and Derek had a moment alone.

"Will paid a visit to Erin's room earlier," she said offhandedly. Derek wasn't truly disturbed by it, though he did wish his son wouldn't have done it, simply because it looked bad on his part. Either way, nothing happened, so he wouldn't cause trouble for his son. He'd been doing a good job with his assignment, and Derek had to admit, he was impressed.

"I'm not worried about Will," he replied. "I think he knows better than to try anything."

Odette smiled. "I think he's too much of a gentleman, like his father," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As she was about to turn away, Derek caught her arm, and when she turned to face him, he landed a kiss on her lips, making her feel like it was the first time all over again. It amazed her how he did this. He pulled away and smiled. "I love you. And I'll talk to Will."

"Don't chastise him, Derek. He wasn't going to do anything. I really think they were just talking."

"Yes, but I don't know how Corin would feel about it," he said, not wanting to disrespect his friend.

Odette rolled her eyes a little, obviously taking the situation much more lightly than her husband. "You know Corin has the same regard for rules as you do. He would understand. And even if he wouldn't, who said he needed to know?" she asked slyly. Derek caught her drift. It was true, it didn't really matter, seeing as nothing happened or was going to happened. He smiled, a little proud of his son.

"I think he's becoming a heartthrob."

Odette smiled again, impressed with how much Derek had embraced being a father. It seemed like from the day she told him she was expecting, he had grown up even more than he already had, determined to be the father he never had. "Well, look who his father is."

Early the next morning, Derek caught Will alone as Erin was still sleeping. Will seemed to be thinking about something, but Derek couldn't figure out what. His son's expression was serious, like he was trying to solve a nearly impossible conundrum. Derek decided to relieve him with some kind words.

"Son, you've been doing an excellent job taking care of Erin. I'm proud of you."

Will seemed gladdened by his father's pep talk, even if he was still having trouble figuring out how Alaric – as he guessed the notes where from him – was sending those threatening messages and whispering to him through the trees. The "he's a sorcerer" theory was more than possible, but he wasn't satisfied with it. He wanted to catch him in the act. He wanted to ease Erin's mind and let her go home and be happy, even if it meant he wouldn't see her anymore.

"Thanks, Dad," he said finally, being without other words as he still tried to solve the puzzle.

"Just make sure you're not being too careful," Derek said, hinting at something Will didn't understand at first. But then Derek's tone and words clicked in his mind and Will's expression became a little guilty as he blushed slightly, looking away from his father's eyes.

"We weren't going to do anything," he promised, his voice giving away his embarrassment.

Derek smiled, silently letting his son know he wasn't angry with him or accusing him of anything. "I know, but I'm sure whatever you were talking about could have been in another room."

"It was private. She didn't want anyone to hear but me. I swear, it was for a good reason."

"I know, son. I know. Just do me a favor and make sure you're not being too thorough."


	5. Chapter 5

Will could not believe how things around him were changing all the time. He used to feel so free, so able to do as he pleased. Now, he was subjected to Erin's will, though she did not force him to do anything. He was duty bound to go with her every place she wanted to go. He was almost thankful she didn't know of many places in Chamburg. He was also thankful he liked her so much. Along with Logan, she was one of the best friends he had ever had. She was spunky and interesting. Her sense of humor nearly made him think she had forgotten all her troubles. But then, she could be serious too. There was a part of her that was very solid and thoughtful. He was always impressed by her level headedness and self control. In all truth, for he could not deny it any longer than he already had, he was falling desperately in love with her. His only worry was that she might not love him back.

Even if she didn't love him, she seemed to fit in well with Will and his family, as if she belonged with them. She was a very likeable person, and she proved it with Derek and Odette. She could tell amazing stories about herself and her time in Lincolnshire. Her comedic talent kept them laughing as well as interested in just about everything she said, but her manner was always modest and polite. She never seemed to notice how Will hung on her every word as she spoke… Although they knew she wished to go home more than anything, they were impressed with the strong front she put up.

Her front would not have to last much longer, she was happy to learn, when a messenger brought her a letter from her father. She read over it quickly, glad to have any information on her home and her father. As Will watched her read the note, he could see her lips turn up into a cautious smile as her eyes moved back and forth, tracing over the words written by her dearly missed father. She flipped it over, making sure there was nothing on the back of the paper, and read it again. Her smile turned into a full fledged grin. Will waited patiently for her to tell him what was going on.

His patience was soon rewarded. She looked up at him from the letter, smiling. Her eyes sparkled as they never had before. He was reminded of the North Star in the darkest of nights and how it glowed. For the first time since meeting her, she was smiling. She was happy. He had to admit, he liked it. Her smile was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life. He wished she was happy all the time so he could see it more often. He pushed those hopes away for a moment as he listened to the cause of her pleasure.

"My father's coming!" she exclaimed, joy overtaking her voice, sending its pitch up an octave. Will found himself happy for her, but in the back of his mind, in some place he could not find, there was another feeling. Disappointment? Longing? He liked to see her in such a good mood, and he wanted her to be happy and enjoy life. But her father's return meant the end of the war, as he would not risk her life before the end. It also meant she would go home. She would go home to Lincolnshire, and he frankly didn't know if he'd ever see her after that.

He forced a small smile onto his face, trying to let his happiness for her outweigh his fears of never seeing her again. _I guess I've got to let her go, even if I love her…_

King Corin's return was as noisy and pronounced as his arrival was quiet and secret. In fact, there was even going to be a victory ball, celebrating the end of the war and its positive outcome. Will wasn't sure about how he felt about it all, but Erin's relief was plain as the button nose on her face. She was excited about going home, and he was determined not to ruin it for her. He resolutely decided to simply forget himself and his foolish emotions. In fact, he wouldn't even tell her how he felt. He would create no ties to Chamburg or himself. As far as he was concerned, she would be able to go home and think of him only when he crossed her mind. He couldn't help but hope he would do so often.

Corin arrived without incident. Erin waited at the gate, becoming euphoric as she saw a dot on the horizon that could only be her father. She became even more joyful as the distance gradually closed. The moment he stepped from the carriage, his arms were wide open. In the next, Erin was in his arms, surrounded by her father, who was a much larger being than she was. She fought back tears of joy and relief. Will looked harder. Corin's eyes were closed tight as he embraced his daughter. He was doing the same.

The ball was a rather quiet affair, compared to some Will had been to. He was used to the crowds gossiping women and old men discussing politics, both of which he found unbearably tedious. He was glad Logan had always been around, keeping him company. However, tonight, both friends were busy. Logan would be taking the gardener's daughter, a lovely girl by the name of Natasha, to the ball, and Will would be fulfilling his duty 'protecting Erin.' He smiled. Any excuse to be with her was a good one.

It made him laugh when he learned she had never been to a ball before, despite her upbringing. She simply refused to go. But tonight, she decided she would try. She wanted to please her father, and if his hopes came to fruition, Will. He laughed harder when he learned she was nervous.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "No one's judging."

"So why does everyone get dressed up so much?"she asked, not missing a beat.

She had him there. He had no answer to that, so he decided to sidestep the question. "Anyway, they'd all be jealous of you anyway."

She giggled, flattered. "Or maybe they would be jealous of my escort. I've heard you're quite the lady's man."

He rolled his eyes. It wasn't entirely untrue, but that was an understatement. In fact, he admitted to himself, he _was_ quite a heartthrob. The problem was, he could never find the right girl. Funny, the most perfect person he could ever imagine was hiding away in Lincolnshire.

As they walked into the great hall, where the ball was being held, Erin was linked comfortably on Will's arm. He loved having her there more than he would ever say aloud. _Keep it under control,_ he somewhat harshly reminded himself. He refused to give her any reason to stay. If she wanted to go home, he wanted her there. He was determined not to influence her decision.

But whether it was the somewhat romantic air about the celebration or the euphony created by the band, he felt so trapped in her eyes. He felt so, so lost as he fought every impulse to confess his love for her to the world he had. She seemed to be thinking about something as well, so he distracted himself by trying to figure out what it was. _She's probably just excited to be going home, _he told himself. And then the band slowed down. Couples led each other onto the dance floor, and hands joined together. He looked her in the eyes, silently asking her the question his lips were too afraid to ask.

In answer, she led him out among the other dancers. Their hands joined on one side as he put his left hand on her waist and she put her right on his shoulder. It amazed him how well they seemed to fit each other, regardless of how much smaller she was. They moved slowly, concentrating more on each other rather than the steps of the dance. They shut out the world, thinking only of how beautiful the other was.

And then, too soon, the song ended, and their hands reluctantly dropped. They were still captured by each other's eyes, even when they were not touching. Feeling as if he were about to burst with emotion, Will knew he could not bear holding his feelings in any longer. He took her gently by the hand, leading her out side into the moonlit garden.

"I need to tell you something," they said simultaneously. They chuckled, both embarrassed at their eagerness and the awkward situation that somehow managed to feel right.

"You first," Will said politely, smiling, wondering what was on her mind as much as he was dying to tell her what was on his.

"No, you," Erin replied. "Yours is probably much more important.

Will found his opening there and decided to use it. Without knowing it, she provided the perfect opportunity for him to tell her how he felt. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts for a short moment. "I was only going to say I think I messed up," he said, a little proud of his smoothness.

"How so?" she asked, looking suspiciously at him, as if waiting for a joke, not knowing how sobering his words would be.

"I was supposed to protect you, and I'm supposed to be able to let go, now that I'm done. But Erin, I don't know if I can." She was silently stunned, and he knew she was aware of where he was going with the conversation, so he decided to go ahead, his fears now forgotten as he had already dug himself in too deep to get out of telling her.

"Erin, I love you. I have loved you since the very day you came here. I didn't think I would fall so hard for anybody, but with you, I feel more like I've been flung to the ground." She laughed, not unkindly, but merely finding the humor in his analogy. He went on. "I know you're going home tomorrow, so please, don't let me stop you. Just please, promise you'll remember."

Her smooth reply nearly made his heart beat out of his chest. "How could I possibly forget the one I love?"


	6. Chapter 6

Will awoke late the next morning to the sound of Corin calling out to his daughter.

"Come on, Erin, we're leaving today."

"Coming, father!" he heard her call back. Her tone was happy, and yet it caught in her voice, as if she was remembering something less pleasant than what was at hand. He smiled into his down pillow. She was leaving him, but judging by the way she sounded, she was going to miss him. He would make an effort to see her every chance he would get, that much, he promised himself. He immediately got up and dressed himself. He surely did not want to miss her on the day she was to leave.

As soon as he was decent, he exited his room and met up with Erin, who was carrying a small bag with a servant behind her carrying the rest of her luggage. As he walked beside her, he slid the bag from her hand, smiling as he did so. She grinned back, and once again, he fell in love with the way it lit up her face and eyes. His heart ached with the knowledge of how he would miss her. But more than that, he wanted her to go home and be in peace for a while. He just wanted her to be happy, and being separated for a short time was certainly a small price to pay.

As they stepped outside, Will had to shield his eyes with his free hand from the bright sun. He was impressed with himself. He had slept until midmorning, something he had never done before, simply because he would get so bored with the balls and parties that he would turn in early. He seemed to inherit his mother's disdain for the snippy conversations and other foolishness associated with royal galas.

He and Erin had talked long into the night, walking among the hedges in the garden, kissing each other lightly as they strode leisurely, returning only when someone finally sent a servant out to retrieve them. Derek and Odette seemed to understand what was going on when they returned to the party. Corin didn't seem to notice, however, as it was he who had sent for them. Both Erin and Will had decided to keep their relationship quiet, unless, of course, it was in jeopardy.

Will was glad he had woken up and that Erin was not leaving for another hour or so. Corin supposedly had 'business' to attend to with Derek, meaning, of course, they would sit around and talk about hunting of something along those lines for the next hour. Will and Erin both found it quite humorous, the way they pretended to be so serious all the time when everyone knew the truth. Odette found it as amusing as her son and Erin, as she rolled her eyes when they started walking down the hall, suspiciously closer to Derek's trophy room.

Of course, Will and Erin were much wiser about their time together. They spent it walking together around their favorite spot along the lake. Will was happy not to hear the voices. Apparently, whoever was threatening him and Erin was with Alaric, and now that the war was over, the threats were over as well. So they walked and talked in peace, neither one having felt so wonderful before. Both vowed to visit often, though they hoped to arrange something that wouldn't require so much travel between them…

Soon, before anyone was ready, it was time for Erin and Corin to leave. It was both a happy and sad moment for all concerned, as they were all happy that things were going back to normal, but everyone would be missed. Suddenly, Will's face lit up with a Cheshire cat grin as excused himself and ran into his room as quickly as he could. When he returned, he beamed at Erin, who had no idea why he was looking at her in such a way.

"What?" she asked, a little taken aback by the sneaky look on his face.

"I was sworn to protect you as long as you're in danger. Do you know how many people lose their lives to highwaymen and thieves when they travel? I would be absolutely remiss in my duties if I did not accompany you to Lincolnshire."

Derek and Odette rolled their eyes, seeing through their son's cheeky attempts at prolonging the time he had left with Erin. Corin smiled widely, realizing what was going on. He was happy his daughter had found such a fine young man, but he was not concerned with planning a marriage for his daughter at the moment, so he didn't say anything. Erin knew she would be playfully taunted the moment she was alone with her father, for he loved to make jokes about her getting married. Still, it would be worth it if she could spend just a few more hours with him. She looked questioningly at her father, who nodded his approval. Will did the same with his parents, but he received a limit.

"To the border and no further," Odette said. "I want you back before dark for the same reason you gave Erin. Although I don't have any other meaning behind it," she added, causing him to blush a bright red color, making everyone around him chuckle.

Now that Will would be joining them, Erin elected to ride on horse back alongside him. Corin did the same, however, he rode ahead to give them some privacy. The only other people with them were two guards, who were at the head of the party. Erin and Will found a lot to talk about as they rode along.

"I can't believe you pulled that stunt with my father," she said, smiling at him as though she were both surprised and happy he had done so.

"I can't believe I got away with it," he replied, still wearing the same silly grin. She looked at him and looked him in her gaze. He was so captured by those big light brown eyes. He felt his heart thud in his chest again. He wondered if he would ever get over the shock of her eyes locked into his.

The two were so trapped in each other that they did not notice the man ahead in the road.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of men calling out in surprise and pain. They looked ahead in horror. A figure, a man by appearances, had somehow managed to knock both soldiers off their horses, and now he was after the king himself. Before Will could catch up with them, Corin was tackled from his stallion and thrown to the ground.

Will finally reached the strange man and was just about to raise his sword when the man wheeled around and knocked Will off his horse, sending him flying into a nearby tree with just one arm. Without even looking to see if his attack was successful, the assailant dragged Corin off into the woods.

Ignoring the feeling of being a deflated balloon, Will stood up. To his horror, when he looked around, Erin was nowhere to be found. He realized she had followed her father into the woods and started running after her. When he saw them at last, they were in a tight clearing, not moving.

A stand off.

Without a second thought, Will bounded through the trees and tried to attack the stranger. Just as Will was about to strike him, the attacker stepped back and struck Will in the back as he passed, sending him crashing into the underbrush. In the same motion, he blasted Corin with a fireball from his hand.

Erin and Will watched in horror as Corin's body was disintegrated by the heat of the flames that consumed him.

The next sound in the woods was a scream.

"NO!" Erin's lungs rattled with the volume she had forced from within her. She sank to her knees as the attacker laughed.

Will ran over to stand in front of Erin from the attacker, who was still cackling menacingly.

"Did you really think that either of you weaklings could stop me?" he asked, arrogance ringing in his voice. At that, Will knew who he was dealing with.

"Alaric!" he called, finally giving a name to the murderer.

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line. Tell me, boy, what was the tip off?"

Will brandished his sword, ready to defend Erin and avenge Corin. Alaric laughed darkly. "Put your toy away. You won't do the girl or the old man any good, son of Derek."

"How do you know my father?" Will demanded.

"My God, you people are a band of fools. Didn't you think maybe, just maybe, more than three people knew about the use of magic? Didn't you ever wonder how far the Forbidden Arts spread? Fool! You should have stayed out of this either way. It was not your business then and it still isn't now."

"A man was just murdered before my very eyes in my kingdom. I'd say it's my business," Will countered, getting ready to strike.

"Attack me, and I kill the girl," Alaric threatened, sending a intimidating glare at Erin, who had frozen in disbelief and terror. "Stay your hand, and I'll explain something to the both of you."

He waited a moment for Will to obey, which he did begrudgingly, not wanting to put Erin in any more danger. "Good boy. Now then, you, little princess. I'll tell you something about your father's demise. It was inevitable. The fool actually believed he won. Bah! I never lose, even if it takes my almost two decades to win. I rotted away in that dungeon, planning my counterstrike. When I escaped, much had changed. There was a new little princess. I wasn't concerned, but a thought struck me. Maybe I could have a little fun with my revenge.

"So, I decided to destroy Corin's dear little family, starting with you. I snuck into your nursery one night, but to my unfortunate surprise, your mother caught me red handed. She was brave, but the moment I moved to attack you, she dissolved into tears and begged for your life. In your place, I took her. Come now," he said when he saw the disgusted and miserable look on Erin's face, "did you really think she 'took sick?' If that was the case, I'm sure your father would have talked of her a little more. Either way, I got rid of her. I even burned the nursery, but that was just for fun. A servant smelled the smoke and saved you. So I left that night, satisfied that I had reeked enough havoc until this, my ultimate revenge. But I've decided to have mercy on you, for now, at least until you become a bother. So sorry about your father's body. I do hope you were planning on a cremation."

With that, Alaric walked away laughing. He disappeared in the trees, leaving Will and Erin stunned and miserable. The first movement came a moment later when burst into tears. Will ran over to her and held her against him. She cried hard, burying her head into his chest, staining his shirt with hot tears of agony and grief, clutching his sleeves for something solid to hold on to.

So they stayed, Will holding Erin against him, trying to fight the few tears that ran down his cheeks, feeling pain for Erin, pitying Corin, and vowing revenge for both.


	7. Chapter 7

Erin cried for a few hours. Will wanted to say something, but could find no words to consol her, nor would he ask her to stop her tears. He could only imagine how she felt. She had just lost her father, and on top of that, she just learned her mother had been murdered and her father lied about it, for her own good, but still, he did lie. The weight of the world had just fallen on her shoulders. Why not let her cry it out? The only tears he resisted were his own. He wanted to be strong for her, even if it meant holding her all through the night if he had to.

However, he would not need to, as she soon cried herself into exhaustion. He thought it cruel to make her walk home, as he had no idea where the horses were, and he certainly wasn't going to leave her to look for them, if they were still around. He carefully lifted her, her diminutive size and weight being of no burden to him, and started to walk back to Swan Lake, thankful it was not that far away.

Odette paced around the rumpus room she and Derek waited in for Will's return. She was worried. The sun had set and it was dark out, and Will had still not returned. She looked at the moon, which had sometimes provided comfort for her in times of trouble, but could not see it through the storm clouds boiling in front of it. She shivered.

Derek was quieter about his worries. But he trusted his son, and he trusted there was a good reason for his tardiness.

"Where is he?" Odette finally asked aloud. She was becoming annoyed as well as worried, though Derek suspected the former emerged from the latter. "Will should have been back an hour ago. Why is he still gone?"

"Maybe their trip ran a little longer than he thought it might," Derek suggested. She sighed, knowing that her husband's explanation was certainly possible, but still hoping Will wasn't in any kind of trouble. After all, he was her only son and losing him would be a hell she wasn't sure she could endure. Between him and Derek, she had never felt such love for anyone. Her son and her husband, essentially the same person and oh so close to her heart.

Soon, before she could make the decision to go out and find him herself -- which Derek would have protested, but he knew it wouldn't work -- the door of the great hall could be heard opening, and several people were rushing about outside the rumpus room. Derek and Odette emerged to find out what the commotion was, only to find Will walking briskly by, carrying Erin in his arms. She looked sick and miserable. He looked exhausted and determined.

Odette and Derek immediately followed their son, wanting desperately to know what happened and where Corin was. But when they asked, Will said nothing, he just kept walking. He looked as if he was about to collapse. Still he persevered. Odette would have found it admirable and reminiscent of Derek had she not been so confused by her son's actions.

Finally, they made it to Erin's room where Will lay her down. He backed away a few steps, completely without energy. He was just about to fall to his knees when Derek caught him by the shoulders."What happened?" he demanded, shaking his son slightly to help him regain consciousness. It seemed to work, as Will came back to life a little when he answered.

"We were ambushed. The war isn't over yet. Alaric still lives, and he's still fighting."

"And what about Corin?" Odette asked, fearing the worst. "Where is he?"

Will shut his eyes tight to fight back the bitter tears that were threatening to pour out, threatening to drown him in misery. "Alaric can use the Forbidden Arts. He killed Corin."

Derek sucked in a ragged breath in shock. Just this morning they had been having such a wonderful time, talking like the old friends they were. Everything had been fine then. What happened? _It was a trick, that's what happened,_ Derek thought bitterly. He pushed his anger away for the moment, remembering that there was already one person unconscious and soon to be another, judging by the way Will could hardly stand. He realized what happened. "You carried her all the way back?"

Will looked at him and smiled tiredly. "I couldn't make her walk. She's too weak with grief. She would be a lot worse off. As for me, I think I'm just going to let gravity take over from here. I can't do anything anymore…" with that last word still ringing in the air, Will fell back, and it took both Derek and Odette to catch him, or, more accurately, break his fall, and lay him on the floor. It would take a lot more than just the two of them to move the boy. _Man, _Derek corrected himself, seeing something in his son that he had never seen before. For a moment, Odette could have sworn it was Derek lying on the floor after sacrificing himself. She could not have felt more proud of her son then at that moment.

A few hours later, Derek and Odette were still awake, as it was only just after sundown when Will and Erin had returned. They were waiting, but for what they did not know. Suddenly, Will appeared in the doorway. He looked better, but was obviously still tired. Derek was just about to say something when Odette started to scold her soon.

"Why are you here? Go back to bed. You still look terrible." Both Will and Derek smiled, hearing Odette's pathetically disguised worry in her voice, which she had tried to hide with anger. Seeing her ruse was not working, Odette dropped the annoyed look and tone, but still looked at her son quizzically.

"I couldn't sleep," Will replied. "I feel like my eyelids are made of lead, but I just can't get any rest."

"Then tell us what happened," Derek said, not satisfied with his son's half formed explanation from earlier that night. Will began to recount everything, down to the very last detail, about what had happened. Derek jerked in his chair at some parts. Odette gasped. They had known Alaric too, and had even dubbed him the Rothbart of Lincolnshire, but they didn't know that the man was still alive. As far as they were concerned, he had been executed already. They couldn't believe Corin had put his family at such a risk. But it was true, and there was no changing the truth.

"Is Erin hurt?" Odette asked, still not completely understanding what had happened to the girl.

"Her heart is," Will replied. "She just lost her father, and then she found out he had covered up her mother's murder. She's really tormented at the moment."

"She pull through," Derek assured him. "She's stronger than her little body appears to be."

Will smiled. He sat down in a chair nearby and leaned his head back. His mind raced with sorrow for Erin. He vowed to avenge her and her father. As soon as he knew she was well, he promised himself a visit to Lincolnshire, where Alaric was undoubtedly living up his victory. Will's hand involuntarily clenched into a tight fist. He swore under his breath, feeling nothing but hatred for Alaric, who had annihilated his father's best friend and broke his love's heart. There he sat, letting his rage consume him, letting it boil within him. He would have gone right then had it not been for Derek and Odette who would put a stop to any such attempt. He settled for planning the final fight.

Just as Will was sliding into sleep, a welcome break from the reality of the day, he heard something disturbing.

The sound of shattering glass.

A girl's scream.

Erin.

His heart skipped a beat. His mind stopped working for a moment.

"Erin!" he called out aloud this time, pain in his heart, for he knew what was happening.

"Why would Erin still be in danger?" Derek asked. "I thought he was going to leave her alone."

Will jumped from the chair, nearly knocking it over in his rush to the door. "I don't know. I thought she would be okay too, for a while, anyway… Unless… No! Damn it all! He's going to tear apart her father's kingdom, and he's bringing her there to make her watch! That filthy conniving bastard!"

"Will!" Odette exclaimed. She was just about to stop him, to get him to think before rushing off without consideration, but she stopped when she saw the furious look in Will's eyes. She had seen it in Derek, and knowing that, recognizing the emotion behind it, she backed down and knew her son would ether fight and save Erin or die trying. He truly was just like his father.

With Derek and Odette following, or at least trying to, he dashed down the hall like a mad man in the direction of Erin's room. He threw the door open and ran inside, seeing nothing but a broken window and something flying, its black silhouette difficult to see against the dark sky and through the pouring rain.

"Erin!" he yelled again, misery audible in his voice. Derek knew what was happening. Will was regretting leaving Erin alone. He blamed himself. Derek knew that, but he also knew Will was going to set things right. He was going after them, and there would be no stopping him. He had wished a different path for his son's life, but he could not help but be proud of his son's thoughts and actions.

Will, his heart still pumping agony through his blood with every beat, punched the wall with all his force, trying to take his rage out on something tangible, but only hurting his fist more than the cold, hard stone wall. He ran back to his room and grabbed a sword and dagger, fixing the both to his belt with as much speed as he could manage without messing up and having to start over again. He grabbed a cape and threw it on, not caring if it was ajar or not.

Thusly armed, he ran from his room, past Odette, and nearly into Derek, who was waiting for his son. "Good luck, Will," was all he said. Will nodded in acknowledgement and continued his run to the stable. Selecting the first horse in view, he took off, heading to Lincolnshire, heading to Erin and Alaric, who would be no doubt waiting to kill him.

He pushed the thought away as he drove the horse to its limit, praying he would arrive in time, praying Erin would hold on and wait for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Will arrived in Lincolnshire with record speed. He rode through the first town, noticing nothing out of place about it, but when he got to the second village, which was closer to the castle, he saw that it had been obliterated. He gasped, seeing the destruction of the night. Alaric had undoubtedly started his gloating here. He had undoubtedly made Erin watch every moment of it.

Will pushed himself to ride onward. These people deserved to be avenged too. At last, the castle was in sight. Thankfully, no guards could be found. Will knew Alaric had sent his army to destruction purposely to fool Corin. Fortunately, this left no one to keep intruders – other than Alaric himself – from entering the castle. All the guards loyal to Corin were probably killed.

Will abandoned his horse and slowly went into the castle through the back door. As quiet as a whisper, he walked through the eerie castle. It was so strange, the emptiness of the place. Every castle or palace he had ever been to was full of people, servants, royals, nobles, knights… so many people, and here, he felt so unwelcome, walking in the empty corridors, watched by the cold stone walls.

It had only been a few hours since Alaric came to the castle, and yet the feeling of complete desolation, the feeling that every living thing within had been killed, was looming and heavy. He wondered if he would join the countless ranks of men who would perish here.

Before his thoughts could become too morbid, he heard voices. Alaric and Erin's voices. Erin's was angry, firing words in an octave higher than the normal pitch of her songlike voice. Alaric's was arrogant. It was filled with pride. Will was suddenly furious. He couldn't believe how proud Alaric was of totally annihilating an entire village and all the inhabitants of a large castle. Who would be proud of that? Who would take pride in it and rub it in poor Erin's face?

He slowly opened the door that shut him away from Erin and Alaric. Just as it was two inches from the door jamb, his rage took over, and he saw no reason to fight his emotions any longer. He swung the heavy wooden door open, slamming it hard into the wall, making a noise loud enough to freeze the room it opened to.

Both Alaric and Erin stood in stunned silence for a moment. Erin's face revealed hope, Alaric's annoyance, and Will's single minded determination. Ignoring the possibility of dying just as Corin did, he rushed at Alaric, who could not summon enough strength to stop the boy. Instead of using magic against him, Alaric had to resort to drawing the sword that hung at his side, which Will recognized, to his disgust, as Corin's sword.

They sparred for a few minutes until Alaric regained his strength. Before he could fire at him, Will leaped away, just quick enough to see the spot where he'd been standing turn into a smoking crater in the floor. He quickly looked around for cover. When he did so, he saw that the entire room was surrounded with decorative stone pillars, with a large opening in the center. It resembled a clearing in a forest, but with more symmetry. Seeing this, Will formed a daring but simple plan.

He started by jumping behind one of the columns. It was sturdy, and he was quite sure it would provide just enough cover for his purpose. He jumped from cover to cover, careful to make his bare sword hit the ground with a metallic clanging sound. He watched as Alaric followed his every movement based on the direction of the sounds, growing annoyed.

"You should have just stayed away, boy," he called into the space between the pillars. "Now as soon as I'm done with you, your little princess will die too. I'll eliminate the entire monarchy, all because you didn't heed my warning."

Will smiled to himself, amused at how audibly nervous Alaric was becoming. His plan was going well. Now all it took was a little bit of courage.

Praying the final phase of his idea would go as smoothly as the rest of it, Will threw his sword with all his might to the other end of the room, causing Alaric to look in the direction where it landed. When Alaric's back was turned completely away from him, Will used his opening and pounced. Because Alaric had turned back around just in time to see Will nearly flying at him, he landed on his back when Will tackled him.

Quickly, Alaric drew a knife from somewhere within the folds of his shirt and began to slash wildly at Will, who had to back his face away to prevent from being cut. With reflex's a snake would envy, Will snatched Alaric's wrist and with his free hand wrestled the knife from Alaric. He threw it away from the two of them.

Alaric still had some fight in him however, and a ball of light began to form in his hands. In quick response, Will balled his hand into a fist and struck Alaric hard in the face. He did so again and again until Alaric was hardly moving. But Will wanted to make no error this time. Although he would never kill another man, Alaric wasn't even human to him anymore. Will drew the dagger that was fixed to his belt and plunged it into Alaric's black heart, hearing the mad man scream in pain with his dying breath.

Satisfied he was dead, and regretting the fact that it was because of him Alaric was bleeding all over the floor, Will stood up and slowly back away. He wanted nothing more to do with Alaric or his body. He looked at his hands, surprised there was no blood on them. He felt like a murderer, but then he looked behind him and saw two large brown eyes looking back.

Erin.

He remembered just then why he had done the deed. He remembered why he had the courage to fight.

Erin. Dearest Erin.

She walked over and again cried into his chest, but these tears were not of agony. They were of the most profound relief and strongest love.

It was over for Alaric. He would no longer be around to murder her loved ones, and she owed that to Will. She knew she could never repay him, and he would never want to be repaid. They settled on that moment of silence between them, holding each other close, not thinking about all the strife that was around them.

For them, the battle was over.

But not everything reached its end. They still loved each other, that much was certain.

Soon after Alaric's defeat, Lincolnshire was reorganized. With the death of her father and no other heirs to the throne, Erin was the rightful Queen of Lincolnshire, and her coronation gave her all rights and virtues that came with the title.

After the ball that celebrated the prestigious event, Will was the last to leave.

"So I guess you don't need me anymore," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?" she asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"I mean, you're not in danger anymore. You don't need me hanging around. You've got your own country to run now." He turned to leave, willing to accept the fact that she needed space.

"But I don't want you to go," she called to him, as he was halfway out of the room before she could find the words to speak, being so stunned by the way he was acting. He had said himself that he was to blame for her kidnapping and even her father's death, as he didn't assess the situation before barging in on them. He was certain if he had only waited a moment and planned things out, Corin would be alive.

But Erin knew better. She didn't feel this way, as she was a firm believer in fate and God's will. If Corin was meant to die, then so be it. It didn't change her grief, but she was willing to accept the fact that even the best laid plans and most wonderful victories could not always follow through. So, she did not blame Will for anything.

Will turned around slowly. Truthfully, he had been hoping for those words.

"I want to be with you," she went on. "And I want you to be with me, regardless of what happens. Don't throw my love away because you blame yourself for something that's not your fault, for something that no one could have stopped or blamed you for. The only thing I would be angry with you for is if you would walk out that door."

She didn't need to say another word. He rushed over and held her in his arms, for the first time allowing his tears to flow freely.

"Okay," he whispered. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Never."


End file.
